Avenue Q (Disney and Sega Style) Part 5
Say, Pearl, can I ask you a question? *Sure *Well, you know Dave upstairs? *Uh huh *Well, he's Dave, and you're Pearl Pureheart *Right *You're both Monsters *Yeah *Are you two related? *What? Justin I'm surprised at you, I find that racist *Oh, well, I'm sorry, I was just asking *Well, it's a touchy subject *No, not all monsters are related *What are you trying say, huh? *That we all look the same to you? *Huh, huh, huh? *No, no, no, oh, not at all *I'm sorry, I guess that was a little racist *I should say so *You should be much more careful *When you're talking about the sensitive subject of race *Well, look who's talking *What do you mean? *What about that special Monster school you told me about? *What about it? *Could someone like me go there? *No, we don't want people like you *Ha ha ha ha ha, you see? *You're a little bit racist *Well, you're a little bit too *I guess we're both a little bit racist *Admitting it is not an easy thing to do *But I guess it's true *Between me and you *I think everyone's a little bit racist sometimes *Doesn't mean we go around committing hate crimes *Look around and you will find *No one's really color blind *Maybe it's a fact we all should face *Everyone makes judgments based on race *No, not big judgments, like who to hire *Or who to buy a newspaper from *No *No, just little judgments like thinking that Mexican *Busboys should learn to speak goddamn English *Right *Everyone's a little bit racist today *So, everyone's a little bit racist, okay *Ethnic jokes might be uncouth *But you laugh because they're based on truth *Don't take them as personal attacks *Everyone enjoys them, so relax *All right, stop me if you've heard this one *Okay *Alright there's a plan going down *And there's only one parachute *And there's a Rabbi, a priest *And a black guy *Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Pearl? *Uh *You were telling a black joke *Well, sure, Bonkers, but lots of people tell black jokes *I don't *Well, of course you don't, you're black *But I bet you tell polack jokes, right? *Well, sure I do, those stupid polacks, ha ha ha *Now, don't you think that's a little racist? *Well, damn, I guess you're right *You're a little bit racist *Well, you're a little bit too *We're all a little bit racist *I think that I would have to agree with you *We're glad you do *It's sad but true *Everyone's a little bit racist, all right *All right *All right *All right *Bigotry has never been *Exclusively white *If we all could just admit *That we are racist a little bit *Even though we all know that it's wrong *Maybe it would help us get along *Oh, Christ do I feel good? *Now there was a fine upstanding black man *Who? *Jesus Christ *But, Bonkers, Jesus was white *No, Jesus was black *No, Jesus was white *No, I'm pretty sure that Jesus was black *Guys, guys, Jesus was jewish *Hey guys, what are you laughing about? *Racism *Cool *Orinoco come back here *You take out lecycuraburs *What's that mean? *Um, recyclables *Hey, don't laugh at her *How many languages do you speak? *Oh, come off it, Orinoco *Everyone's a little bit racist *I'm not *Oh no? *Nope *How many oriental wives *Have you got? *What? Orinoco *Orinoco, buddy, where you been? *The term is Asian-American *I know you are no intending to be *But calling me oriental, offensive to me *I'm sorry, honey, I love you *And I love you *But you're racist, too *Yes, I know *The Jews have all the money *And the whites have all the power *And I'm always in taxi cab *With driver who no shower *Me too *Me too *I can't even get a taxi *Everyone's a little bit racist, it's true *But everyone is just about as racist as you *If we all could just admit that we are racist a little bit *And everyone stopped being so P.C. *Maybe we could live in harmony *Evlyone's a ritter bit lacist Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Avenue Q Parts